Blood Moon
by Caroline Rose Cullen
Summary: Takes place 3 months after the Volturi misunderstanding. The Cullen's are back home...but the Volturi are against them again...why...what have the Cullen's done? Will they fight? Or will peace be able to be settled.
1. A New Beginning

**Hi guys! I'm Caroline Rose Cullen I'm super excited to start this story for you guys! This is my first Twilight Fanfic so sorry if it's not that great :/ Anyway leave reviews to let me know what you think! This story is about...well...why don't you find out?:-)**

**Chapter One**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was watching Renesmee,Edward,and Bella play a board game. The way Bella and Edward looked at there daughter was remarkable. How much they loved her.

Oh...how I longed for a child of my own. Clearly impossible though...but it was getting to me a lot lately. Being a mother...having a child of my own. "Aunt Rose?" Renesmee asked me. I turned my head to her immediately "Yes, Renesmee?"

"Do you wanna play?" Bella and Edward looked at me probably wanted some alone time. Edward nodded at me.

STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! I yelled through my head. He put his hands up in surrender. "Sure!"'I said happily. Renesmee was like a daughter to me. We did lots of things together. We went shopping...only with Alice though...she wanted the best for her niece...just like the rest of us.

Apparently we were playing Shoots and Ladders. Renesmee was physically eight or nine now...she was growing up so fast... Her growth rate has started to slow down though which makes me feel better for some reason.

Its like I want her to stay little you know? Ha! Here I am thinking about her like I'm her mother. Mother... How I wanted to be one...

That has gotten to me awfully to well the past months I'll dry sob since I can't cry...all the time. Emmett's worried sick. I kept on a cheerful face for Renesmee though...what's the point of worrying her?

But she was starting to notice. I hoped I was wrong about her though. I'd be alright...like always. She shouldn't worry.

After three long games of Chutes and Ladders...Nes:2 Rose:1. She looked up at me with big brown eyes. The sun was out today and came through the windows.

My skin sparkled like millions of diamonds. So did Renesmee's ! I giggled. I'd never seen her skin sparkle before. She asked me something. "Aunt Rose?" "Yes, Renesmee?"

"Why have you been so...so..." "So what,Sweetie?" "..Er..uh...so depressed." She held her breath as she said it. My heart felt like it had just shattered into millions of pieces.

No...No no NONONO! Not Renesmee...why would she think that? "Renesmee...honey..why would you think that I-I-I'm perfectly fine." I choked out the words.

"Well...just..." She was always really shy about talking. I took her little hand in both of mine. She projected her thoughts to me.

_Just...you..seem sad like...some one's hurting you or...something's happened...what's wrong Aunt Rose?_

How can I tell her? She wouldn't understand she's only about eight!

Alice walked into the room right then,thankfully. She sensed tension and panick in me and immediately interjected.

"Hey Nessie!" She said sweetly and skipped over to her and sat down. She looked at me.

"Rosalie?" I snapped my head back up at her. Lost in thought again... She could tell... she frowned at me sympatheticly she knew how much I wanted a child.

"Yea, Alice?" I caught I quick glance at Renesmee who was looking at me with big brown eyes.

"Would you mind if I stole Nessie from you for a few hours... Esme and I were gonna go hunting and wanted to bring Nessie!"

I gave I silently sigh as relief flooded over me. "Sure! I think I could survive a few hours!"

I said and winked at Renesmee. She smiled her beautiful smile. "Arighty then!" She turned towards Nessie and hopped up.

She helped Nessie up...then said "Lets go!" I walked with them into the kitchen were Esme was.

She have me a small smile and began to rub my back. She understands thankfully. But...she doesn't necessarily want kids because she has six.

But at least she understands my grief and ...depression...

Emmet walked in and came behind me. He wrapped his arms around my wait's and kissed the back of my head.

It's nice to know that he _will_ be there for me threw it all. I love him more than he will ever know. I have a dept I'll never be able to repay to him...and that dept is for him...loving me...staying with me...and never giving up on me.

I turned around and shield back at him. He softly touched his lips to mine and began to kiss me...I obviously kissed him back.

His strong grip on me made me feel safe...secure...then at least it should obviously.

Carlisle walked into the room. He stopped kissing me and everyone in the room smiled. Alice threw Renesme on her back and they were off. I looked at Esme.

"Esme...I thought you were going." She smiled sweetly at me. "Oh...I'll go next time...Im to excited to miss this...well except for the part wher-"

Carlisle looked at his wife sweetly. Miss what? Watch what? The part where what? I'm too confused.

"Darling, she doesn't even know yet!" Carlisle said to Esme with a wink. Esme smiled. Carlisle noticed my confusion.

"Rosalie?" "Yes?" "Would you follow me to the doctor/patient room. Why? What was this all about?

Before I could even ask Emmet was tugging on my hand and we all super speed down there..considering I wanted to know As soon as possible what was going on.

When we all sat down I looked at Carlisle. "Ok...Carlisle what the heck is going on?!" He just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Well Rosalie...we've all noticed your depression and sadness over the past month or two.." Esme put a hand on mine.

Why was everyone in here so filled with joy?

Carlisle began to continue..."..and..no one really knew why at first...Esme was the first to know and then Edward do to how he can read minds and all... So we all began to talk..keeping it of course unless it couldn't happen...we all wanted to help you Rosalie...and then we figured out how." Everyone in that room smiled. Bella and Edward had appeared. Bella stood beside me and Edward at the doorway.

Suddenly it all clicked...they were talking about we wanting have a child...and the said then they said they figured out HOW?!

COULD I REALLY GIVE BIRTH TO A CHILD?

Edward looked at me and was the first to answer. "Yes!" I became overwhelmed with joy I stood up from my seat. The first person I hugged was Emmet.

"Emmet! we are gonna be parents!" "Yes..I know I know!"

I shared his with type of joy with everyone around the room. Until the question came how?

Edward smiled."Let Carlisle tell you.." "Stay out of my head!" I teased. He gave a small laugh.

Everyone in the room looked confused. Edward said,"She wants to know how." He said as he enlightened them all.

Carlisle began to speak. "Well...you see Rose, you'd have to be human to conceive a child...or else it's infertile obviously. Emmet here...still has the ability...and now we've created that ability for you.

Your question how will be answered now...You see Rose, we can make that small part of your body work again...in order to conceive...I will go into that later...but..you and Emoment will not need to convince the child on your own...we will have to do this Mechanically for it to work."

"I don't care! I don't care how you do it as long as it will work!" "Oh it will work..trust me...but there are things you will need to know about this child.." Ok...what?" "His or her growth rate will be rather fast...like Renesmee's...the child will stop to grow at a physical age of 15... During your pregnancy the child will be delivered around 5 days."

"FIVE DAYS?!" "Yes...the child is technically all vampire...except for the little part that works until they're physically 15 or possibly 16 to 17... Don't worry the child will be full grown though... That little part gives out and they become full vampire. The child will grow much more faster than Renesme though... It's growth rate will slow down some...but not much."

"ALRIGHT! IM FINE WITH THAT! When can the operation begin?" "Later today if possible..."

Im so happy! This is a new beginning!

**A/N So? What do you guys think? I'll try to have another chapter posted as soon as possible:-) Don't forget to leave reviews...remember I can critism so don't be afraid to speak your mind! Thanks y'all!**

**Love y'all!**

**Caroline Rose Cullen **


	2. The Operation

**Hey guys! I really hope y'all liked the last one! Remember to leave some reviews to help please! I guess that's it then;) So...here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie's POV**

_Later today if possible..._

Those words have been echoing in my head for the past few hours or so. The minutes ticked by ever so slowly. It was hard to think that a few hours could be the longest section of your life! And I'm a vampire! I've been alive for 80-90 years or so...so shouldn't a few hours be like a few seconds?

Nope. Or at least not this time. It doesn't matter at all though because soon enough. I WILL BE A MOTHER! Finally!

But I have no one to thank except for my family and only them for making this possible. We're not just a bunch of vampires living together...were family!

Esme walked into the living room where I was sitting on the couch and sat down next to me. She had a huge smile on her face! Almost as big as mine. But...not _as_ big though.

I smiled back. She put her hand on mine. "Don't you want to?" I asked her. She knew what I was talking about obviously. She smiled at me.

"I have the most perfect 6 children in the world and a perfect grandchild...and obviously more to come and I couldn't ask for more.. a perfect husband!" She said with a slight chuckle.

She truly was like my mother...no...she was my mother. I gave her a hug. She loved us like her children...because we were her children.

"And I have the world's best mother that a daughter could ask for! Thank you so much mom!" I said. Joy lit up on her face at the word mom.

"Well that good to know...it only took you 80 years or so!" She said teasingly I laughed with her. Our entire family had truly become like a family over the past two years or so.

"So... I know excited is totally an understatement...but are you?" "Yes,mom! Obviously excited _is _an understatement...but YES! I am!"

She smiled at me. "Your dad is getting Emmet done first which shouldn't take that long." "Ok!" That was all I could say I was too excited to say anything else.

Thankfully Esme could sense that. Renesmee walked into the room with Edward...she was on his back. Renesmee ran over and hugged me. She put her hand on my cheek.

_Aunt Rose? Was this why you were so sad?... Because You've always wanted a child before and you couldn't have one? But now you can so your happy right?_

"Oh...Renesmee YES!" She smiled. "Good! Because I'll be a big cousin soon!" We all laughed. "Yes..yes you will!"

Carlisle walked in the room. "Ready?!" He said with a smile. "Yes!" I said. Emmet walked over and hugged me. He picked me up and carried me down. This happily ever after was about to begin.

In Carlisle's surgical kinda room was a patient bed which I sat on. Bella was in there along with Alice, Esme and Emmet. Carlisle sensed that I didn't need the explanation again so he asked me to lie down.

He explained that he would have to put blood through my veins to get my heart to beat and shock my heart Bella would shield me. After I was living he'd have to start the operation quickly it would only last for so long. After that I'd just need to walk with an IV in my arm for the next few days to keep the baby alive...not me. It was all complicated in because a single part of me would be alive while the baby was alive...but I'd still be vampire...a little complicated huh? But in the end it's entirely safe. Alice was there to help Carlisle as was Bella and Emmet. He also explained that I would be able to give a natural birth with a lot of pain...but manageable if Bella shielded me. Yikes...Bella has a lot of jobs to do.

"Alright Rosalie! Let's begin!" Finally...the words I wanted to hear.

Carlisle stuck an IV through my veins which didn't hurt at all...and started pumping blood. Emmet was holding my hand and sitting next to me. Bella was on my other side behind Alice...who was holding my other hand. We had to wait about ten minutes or so as they kept on pumping more blood in.

Then Carlisle turned to Bella. "Get ready to shield her." He said. He then turned to me and I nodded. Esme came up behind Emmet.

I could tell Bella was concentrating trying to build up the shield so it was stronger. Emmet and Alice squeezed my hands harder. Carlisle brought the two pieces of metal together...turned on the scanner for a heartbeat...which was obviously a straight line right now.

He turned the heart reviver to halfway and pressed it against my chest. I dint feel a thing and for half a second I heard a beep on the machine.

He turned it full power. "I'm gonna need to do this quick!" he said. He gave me a shot a little below my stomach to numb it.

He turned to Alice. "Hold these on her chest until I'm done!" She bit her lip and nodded taking Carlisle's place as he went right below my stomach with a surgical knife. "Ready Alice?"

She nodded. "Alright on the count of three!" Emmet said. Bella concentrated harder. "One..Two...Three.." I felt hands squeeze tighter. I couldn't feel any shocking...thanks to Bella! I felt I small cut from right below my stomach as Carlisle began working. I heard my heart beating again.

"Rosalie!" I heard Esme say. I turned to her. "Remember to breathe." I nodded taking a deep breath in and out.

I watched as Carlisle super speed from here to there and then back to my stomach. I felt some pain...but barely any..as I felt Carlisle operating.

"Alright Alice...stop in three...two...one.." Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she stopped. I heard my heart stop beating and I felt my body work into a vampire again.

"It's all over!" Alice yelled. Then Edward Jasper and Renesmee appeared in the doorway.

"Congratulations! Rosalie and Emmet! You'll be parents very very soon!"


	3. The Pregnancy

**Hey guys! I hope y'all liked the last chapter! And I hope y'all will like this one! Remember I can take criticism so leave some review! That's about it;-)! **

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's POV**

_I'll be a parent soon!_ It had been only about a day since the operation and I strangely...just wanted time to myself... Emmet,Carlisle,Edward, and Jasper had all gone hunting right after the operation. I remember Emmet was hesitant to go.

_Emmet looked at me concerned he was afraid to leave me. I knew he wanted to be with me but he needs to go hunting...spend some time with the guys ya know?_

_"Babe...are you sure you'll be alright?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes Emmet...I'll be fine! Gosh...go hunting with the guys!"_

_He smiled and sighed. "Guess you don't have to tell me twice!" He kissed me on the cheek and was off! _

I laughed remembering that. I'd just been in my room reading and watching TV to excited for my child to come!

That's basically been my life for the past day or so. And not once have I looked at my stomach yet.

Huh. I really haven't.

I super speed to the mirror...SHOCKED! Oh my God! I looked 6-7 months pregnant! I was 'showing'...this wasn't supposed to happen for another day at least and that would be very little!

But...this...this...was rather kinda big for a day! No...REALLY BIG FOR ONE DAY! I began to panic. I put my hand on my stomach.

I super speed downstairs. "ESME!BELLA!ALICE!" Alice was there first to my side. She noticed the rather large bump and started to panic as well.

Esme and then Bella came with Renesmee not far behind. Everyone began to panic except for Esme.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY QUITE!" She yelled. I was stunned. Everybody stopped talking and yelling over each other about my stomach.

"Now...let's think...maybe the baby is just very fast growing at first." "I can still see Rose's future." Alice said."Good!" Esme said.

"See?...probably nothing to worry about! The guys will be back the day after tomorrow morning...but...we can call them right now!" Esme began to pull out her phone.

"WAIT...STOP!" I said. Esme looked at me curiously? "What's wrong?" "No nothing...just...let them hunt...I'll be fine!"

They all looked at me like I was insane. "Rosalie? ARE YOU INSANE? We don't know what it is...this could be dangerous!" Alice partially yelled. "DONT CALL MY CHILD AN IT!" I yelled back.

Renesmee was covering her ears. "STOP IT!" Esme yelled. Again...Esme NEVER EVER EVER EVER! Gets mad! She picked Renesmee up. "I'll be back in a second!" She hissed. She took Renesmee out of the room and was back.

"Alright...everybody just calm down..ok?" Bella said. I nodded.

"Rosalie?" Esme asked. "Yes?" "Honey...what I said was a possibility...we still will need to check with Carlisle!" I shook my head.

"No!No!No!...Please...this is MY child! I'm sure I'll be fine! As long as Alice can see my future DONT DONT DONT! Call them! Please..."

Esme sighed. "Alright...we'll call that the compromise then..." "Alright." I said.

I turned to Alice who seemed hurt that I'd been so hateful. "Alice I'm-" she cut me off with her hand.

"It's ok...sorry I called the baby an it." "It's alright." I smiled. Renesmee peeked out from her grandmother's leg.

Everything was going to be fine.

*four days later*

The guys had a hold up that caused them a few more days...but...Esme couldn't stand how big I was getting and everyone agreed so they called them yesterday and they should be home any minute.

I was HUGE. Like as in I could be carrying triplets huge. I knew that my labor would be very soon. Alice could still see my future but Carlisle still wanted to make sure.

Emmet was flipped out. He was really pissed at me for not telling him sooner...obviously I was fine just hungry..They'd given me on the blood they hunted for but I was still very hungry.

Emmet burst into the room just then. I was on the couch in the living room sitting there.

Yep. Emmet was defiantly pissed at me...but defiantly worried. He saw me from the couch and super speed there.

One glance at my stomach was all he needed. "Oh my God! Damnit Rose!" He was pacing his arms over his head.

"Emmet there's nothing wrong!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose! You look HUGE TERRIBLE YOU DONT LOOK LIKE YOURSELF!" Bella and Alice who were sitting next to me were now between me and him.

They glared at him hard. Renesmee came into the room. I smelled her blood. Smelled so...good... Edward and Alice were holding me back.

Edward looked at me..."It's ok..." He said smiling. Bella was next to him with Renesmee. "No it's not...I was TEMPTED!" What am I becoming?! "ROSE! You wouldn't have! I know you wouldn't have! Don't worry! We brought lots of extra!"

Relief flooded over me! I smiled at Renesmee. She gave me a hug. She knew I wouldn't. "I'm So Sorry!" I whispered. I kissed her cheek "It's fine!"she said.

"No! Ness, it's not" "Yes! You wouldn't have I know you!" "Thankyou!" She shrugged. Emmet sat next to me.

"Look...Babe...I'm sorry...just..I'm worried about you!" I gave him a reassuring kiss laughing. "I'm fine...just.." He looked concerned. "But what?" "...just hungry.." He rubbed my hand.

"We took care of that!" Jasper said. In his hand was a tray with about a quart of blood in each tall cup with for tall cups.

"Here!" He gave the tray to me. Everyone sat and watched as I drank the animal blood. I drank it all quickly. But...I wasn't quenched yet...still thirsty...this baby is really hungry just like me.

"She's still hungry...very hungry!" Edward said. Esme brought back a gallon of it.

"Gosh...I feel like such a pig.." "Don't sweetie...we've never dealt with a child like this." Esme said. She kissed my forehead and I nodded.

I drank another two gallons and finally was fine. My eyes were back to yellow and everyone was slightly relieved.

The remote Alice was holding was dropped and Kasper was by her side instantly. Alice looked towards me as Emmet held onto me tighter.

It was then I felt pain from my stomach."AAHH!" I yelled.

Everyone reacted rather quickly. Everyone was down in the operating room instantly. Carlisle was ready as was everyone else. Esme had to give me a shot rather quickly.

"Maybe it'll help!" She said as she squeezed my hand. "Emmet? Esme? I'll need your help delivering!" "Alright they both said.

Alice and Bella each took one of my hands their Husbands behind them. Renesmee was stroking my hair. "Hey pretty gir- AHH!" She gave me a sim pathetic smile.

"Hey!" She said. "I'm gonna be okay,alright?" "I believe you,Aunt Rose!"

"Alright Bella...Alice...tell her to push on the count of three then count to ten!" Carlisle said. "Alright!" They both said.

He hooked the ultra sound up and we were able to see the baby wait...BABIES! THREE! No wonder I was so huge!

Everyone rejoiced! Oh! A mother of three?! Huh! AWESOME!

I pushed when they said and the minutes ticked by quickly before I realized the medicine was probably working through me.

The labor was worth all of it...it was rather quick and not to painful.

Two beautiful girls and a boy!

Welcome to the world!:

Josephine Anne Marie Cullen! The name Josephine I've always adored and her two middle name's are Bella's and mom's

Elizabeth Carlie Hope Cullen! Since these children brought hope to me! And Elizabeth...another nMe I've always adored. And of course...Carlie because of Renesmee's middle name.

And the boy...we surely didn't need an Emmet jr. Lord...that would be AWEFUL... TWO EMMETS?!

So we decided for the boy:

Author Carlisle Cullen. I personally...like older names better...and...the middle for Carlisle...yes...just one last name for the boy!

My life was finally complete!

**A/N So? What did y'all think? I asked an opinion of a fellow writer for help on one of the names...sorry I didn't use them all:( I really like Hope tho! Thx;-)**

**Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Dont forget to review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Caroline Rose Cullen**


	4. Absolutely Perfect

**hey guys! So? What did y'all think of the twist in the story? I know THREE! Leave a review to tell me what you thought about that AND this chapter! Alrighty I guess that's all then! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's POV**

Everyone started congratulating me! I was so happy! I was a mother now! A mother of three! Thank you very much!

Carlisle handed me the oldest child...my daughter. She was bundled up in a pink little blanket. I treasured this moment. Her little blue eyes fluttered opened. BLUE!

I kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "Welcome to the world,Josephine Anne Marie Cullen!" I whispered. Everyone smiled as I said it.

Her little eyes opened again and I smiled and so did she. "She thinks your beautiful...and she loves you!" Edward told me.

"Hah!...Oh!" I kissed her head again. "I love you so much,Josephine!" A little giggle escaped her mouth. Wow...these kids grow fast!

"You went out for about a day!" He said. "What?! When?!" "Right after you gave birth!...and you just woke up!" Well that explains why my children look six months old!

"Exactly!" Edward said. Stay out of my head! He laughed.

I looked around the room to see Emmet holding Author...and Alice holding Elizabeth. Renesmee was right next to my bed stand with hopeful eyes.

"You wanna hold her?" I asked with a big smile. Her big eyes brightened up and she nodded eagerly. I laughed "Alright! Lemme just get out if this bed!" I got out of the bed and Renesmee sat down in a chair.

She held her arms out for Josephine. I smiled and handed her to her. "Now make sure to kinda support her head! Although she should almost be able to herself!

Renesmee smiled. I hadn't noticed how she looked about nine or ten now! Well...I haven't been noticing a lot of stuff.

I walked next to Emmet...who pulled held my waist with one hand and Author with the other. He kissed the top of my head. He smiled and kissed him right on the lips. I heard Author laugh. "Yuck-ie!"

I stared at my son...big eyed. Emmet smiled. "Well...somebody just said there first word!" author clapped his hands. He was about physically one!

Carlisle did tell me they would grow much faster then Renesmee did,though. I grabbed Author from Emmet. "Hi baby!" I said.

We didn't have to cradle Author...you didn't really have to cradle Josephine either...it was more like sit them on your waist.

"Momma!" He said. He smiled and laughed. "Yes...that's right I'm you're mommy!" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I looked at Emmet and stuck my tongue out playfully. "Oh please!" He said. Author pointed to Emmet. "Daddy!" Pride swelled on Emmet's face and he took Author from me. "See?" Emmet said. I just laughed.

I saw that Alice was still holding Elizabeth who didn't look over a month old. "My turn!" I said with a super big smile! I was so happy! Elizabeth Carlie Hope Cullen! I kissed her head and she yawned in her sleep.

The Children...all seemed to have different growth rates obviously...from a year old to little over a new born. It didn't matter..I guess that would be good...too! So they'd all be sort of different ages.

The boys obviously seem to grow faster than the girls...even though Author is the youngest by like two minutes. Strange...but totally AWESOME at the same time.

All of the kids were BEAUTIFUL Author...was basically the spitting image of Emmet...nothing from me there! Josephine basically was the spitting image of me! Her little blond wavy curls and pretty blue eyes...even though mine were brown!

Elizabeth...was a mix of both Emmet and I! She had brown hair and it was currier than mine but not as curly as Emmet's... The only thing was she had green eyes. Author had brown eyes like me...so he looked somewhat like me! Right?!

Everything was absolutely perfect!

*two days later*

We had our own little cottage! Just like Bella and Edwards but with two extra rooms! Josephine was now physically 1 and Author was either 2 or 3.

Trust me! He could talk! Just like Emmet he doesn't shut up! Yes. He's exactly a miniature Emmet! Crap! Spitting image and all!

Josephine is defiantly looks like me! She walks some and talks some but not as much! The kids first steps were a sight to see!

And little Elizabeth was still only physically 5 or 6 months old. She was the smallest but she was strong...we figured that out! All the kids were abnormally strong. Emmet. But Emmet said all the kids were way to pretty! He said that was my part! I laughed.

Even though I know I'm supposedly the prettiest vampire in the world. And I knew I was pretty! The kids

were even prettier! They were... GORGEOUS is a total understatement...but...angelic!

We figured the kids have talents! Josephine's is invisibility! We figured that out this morning when I went to get something and she was gone! Then she re-appeared!

Author's talent cool too! He can heal! If something is decapitated he can put it back! Except not the head.

Elizabeths talent is very rare! Only one other I have seen in the world with it! Benjamin! She can influence the elements!

Josephine and Author know how to control there talents...but...Elizabeth hasn't learned just yet!

Our life is perfect...absolutely perfect!


	5. Picture Perfector So I thought

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was a little short but...hey! Sorry! Anyway!**

**Leave some reviews to help and give me your thoughts! The more the better! So don't be afraid:-)**

**Alright!**

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie's POV**

***two moths later***

**Time Flies**

Time DOES fly bye pretty quickly! And we've only had the kids for TWO MONTHS! Oh...the kids grow up so fast! Author is about physically 14-15!

Yea! I know! And he's strong like Emmet and basically a look alike except that his skin is somewhat darker...eyes are more my shape...and he likes to do a little spike at the end of his hair. Other than that... Basically Emmet!

Sadly...Josephine is physically 12 going on 13! She's my look alike! Except her eyes went from blue to a pretty violet! Who in either of our family's has violet eyes? Other than that she looks like me! She's about 5'4 skinny..but..curvy!

She has beautiful hair and is much prettier than me she looks so angelic! Her pretty little full pink lips with light brows eyebrows and thick black lashes! Hair naturally highlighted golden hair goes perfectly with her lose beautiful bouncing curls!

Her perfectly white teeth!All straight and gives the worlds best smile! Her skin though is a little darker than mine! Which makes her all the more angelic! It's really hard NOT to stand in a room with her and just stare for a few seconds!

Our little Elizabeth is also very beautiful! She's only physically 5 or 6 though! Her pretty little eyes are a bright green now! Her eye shape is big! Just so round and gorgeous your jealous! Her pretty light brown curly hair falls a little lower than her shoulders, while Josephine's falls all the way down to the end of her back.

Elizabeth is so beautiful! Her skin is lighter like mine and Emmet's though. Her medium little pastel pink lips form the cutest smile in the world with some of those beautiful missing teeth! Her little heart shaped face compliments her bright red rosy cheeks very well!

No baby fat! She slender and tall for her age! Also smarter than someone for her age! Her dark brown thick lashes are beautiful with those bright green eyes and dark brown eyebrows! Her laugh is so light so full of joy.. You smile when you hear it!

Thankfully all the children can control their talents! They can also control there strength! And only Josephine and Elizabeth sparkle and they know how to control it! Strangely...even though Author is the youngest but grew the fastest...he doesn't sparkle AS much though.

Alice and Jasper now have a beautiful girl and boy! Bella and Edward now have a boy as well! The family is obviously complete now that everyone has children! Our coven..(.well family...but coven is the name we also use!) now has 15!

I know right? But...were just a big happy family! We all get along great!

Alice and Jasper's children are twins...but obviously the boy grows faster and is the same age as Author! William...is his name! And he has dark brown short hair...he's very tall and lean! He's about six foot! Which is funny seeing him next to my little 5'3 sister! He has Alice's smaller eyes but Jasper's big lips and nose! His eyes are naturally a bright hazel!

The girl...Lillian...has long light blonde straight hair and is the same pixie form of Alice! The spitting image! Except for the hair and big brown eyes! Lillian is physically 12 just like Josephine and Renesmee! Those three get along so well! So do Author and William!

Each of their children had a talent! Lillian's...like our cousin Kate's from Denali...can do electricity and radiate through her entire body now...(she had to practice though!) And William...like Edward...can read minds!

Edward and Bella's child Anthony! Is physically four or five! He's only two weeks old though! He has a talent...he took on after his mother and is a shield! He's also the spitting image of Edward!

So here we all are! One big happy vampire family! At the big house! I was I'm the kitchen with Esme, Alice, and Bella! We were discussing a family vacation sometime soon!

Renesmee, Lillian, and Josephine...were all watching a movie with Elizabeth! I think it was Frozen...of course it would be! I kinda feel sorry for Ness, Lil, and Jose! They've watched it about 5,982,451 times with her! (Not really..but still... ALOT!)

William and Author were with Anthony! They were teaching him to play baseball...vampire baseball! This almost seemed to picture perfect! I'll just live in the moment!

Time will Fly by to fast so I've learned to just live in the moment and enjoy it all!

Thankfully Carlisle and Esme have tutored the children for us! Yes...the children all have fast VERY VERY Fast learning systems! So that helps a lot! They've also reviewed the material several times! They've all skipped at least one grade! They're extremely smart!

They know it inside out for that matter of fact.! Thankyou very much! Haha!

I believe Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper where going to go hunting! I think they were gonna take the boys with them.

"We should do something fun while all the boys are gone!" Esme said. All four of the angelic faces that were our daughters turned their heads and looked at us from the couch!

They all super speed there! "I heard something about fun..." Lillian said! All the the other girls nodded eagerly!

"What cane we do,Nana?"Elizabeth asked Esme. All the other girls looked with hopeful eyes at Esme!

She managed a small laugh and shrugged. "I don't know...what would you girls want to do?"

We heard a gasp and then all the girls started talking at once! I heard someone say mani-pedis! Another one say shopping! (That was probably Alice!) Another ine wanted to go see The Fault in Our Stars. (Probably my daughter!) Then someone said Disneyworld. And I laughed!

All these girls talking rapidly at once. "Okay! Okay!" Esme had to partially yell while she was laughing. "Let's all think about this!" She said still partial laughing and sat in a chair.

Elizabeth sat on her lap and Esme kissed her head. The four eager little girls turned hopeful eyed to their grandmother!

"Alright speak one at time!" All the girls nodded! "Elizabeth...you first!" She looked at all of us with big eyes! Uh-oh...Esme's weakness!

"Disneyworld?" She said with big eyes and a big smile! Everyone laughed a little! esme looked at her granddaughte! "I don't think so...sweetie! maybe something a little more close?" Everyone slightly nodded.

Elizabeth crooked her arms. "Hmph!" She said. And brought the pouty face on. Fire began to appear in her hands.

I took Elizabeth from Esme's lap immediately. I stared at her good and hard. "No ma'am!" I said. She looked at me sadly. "We will not...NOT! Make fire in the house...do I make myself clear?"

I hated being sturn! But that could've ended really badly! Hello? Fire...vampires...remeber?

"Sorry mommy...sorry Nana!" i smiled and handed her back to Esme. "It okay honey!" She said.

"Alright...Nessie.. What about you?" "Well...maybe...The Fault in Our Stars?" Esme nodded. "Interesting...but.. Liz...might not want to see that!" "True!" Everyone said.

"Alright...Lil, what about you?" "I was thinking mani-pedis!" "Oooooh!" All the girls said! They were too excited!

"Now what about you? Jose?" "Well...I was thinking shopping?!" All the hotels oohed at that one too and then they started asking if they could do both and Alice's face was so proud of her niece!

You could tell she was dying to go shopping ANYTIME! Esme let them all talk about this and that about the girls' day then she interjected.

"Wait!" She said. All eyes were on her. I heard a laugh slip out of my lips of how funny this was all getting.

All the girls' big eyes were on her. Big smiles too!

"I was thinking...something that would involve shopping and mani-pedis as a preparation!"

Uh-oh... Alice's face brightened up again. She saw the path her mother had taken with this and knew what she was going to say.

I think I m we what it was... A party... Well that would be good for the girls! Meet so new people make friends!

"...a..PARTY!" Esme said. The screams of all the girls was deafening they started talking about dresses and all that.

Alice was talking with them excitedly about all of these new things...when she stopped mid sentence.

Her eyes wondered off zoning out. Oh no!

A Vision.

"What is it Alice?" She zoned back. Terror on her face she began to tremble! This wasn't good at all.

"ALICE?! What Is It?!"

Alice looked at us all

"The Volturi!" She whispered still shoxked and shaken.

THATS ALL I NEEDED TO KNOW.

"Jose,Liz come here!" The older three knew who the Volturi where but not Elizabeth.

What did the Volturi want this time?

Edward read my thought and all the guys were up here. His face was scared...all of there's were!

"What do they want?" Emmet said through grtired teeth. Even Carlisle and Esme had their fists balled up...like they were ready to fight.

Tension was in the room. Every face in the room had a disgusted look on their face. Mine especially!

Alice looked to all of us. The tension and waiting was killing me... WHAT WAS IT?!

"The Volturi are coming here...they think we pose a threat again... They think we are creating an army... Aro lied to his brothers and said that we were.

They've also had trouble with vampires between the ages 12-17! They want the children dead!" She choked out tears coming down her face. I didn't know we could cry till I felt my own tears on my own face!

"Over our dead bodies!" Carlisle hissed. "Hell no! We're not going down without a fight!"

Carlsile looked at Edward. "Call Tanya!" He said. This wasn't going to end well... War will happen...it was only a matter of time when!

Life wasn't so picture perfect anymore!


End file.
